Komatai (Dacian Skirmishers)
|-|EB1= |-|EB2= Untamed warriors capable of versatile maneuvers on the battlefield, these men fight bare-headed to assure the gods of their fervor and willingness to arrive at their side. Description The Komatai, also called ‘Daoi’ or ’Wolves,’ make up the bulk of the tribal forces of the Getai. Untamed warriors, they are still capable of versatile manoeuvres on the battlefield. They fight bare-headed to assure the gods of their fervor and willingness to arrive at their side. The Komatai go to battle wearing studded leather armor, baggy trousers and a large oval shield. They also carry with them javelins and a sica. They are best used as skirmishers for hit-and-run tactics and can be deadly in forests. If forced into melee they can hold their own against other light and even some medium infantry. Historically, the Komatai were the perfect example of the transitional process of the tribal communities to a stately structure. They were free men, still gathering at the tribe’s calling, but the tribe’s calling was increasingly a response to a call from a tribal union or from the Basileus himself. By the middle of the third century BC large unions of tribes had begun to fight for the hegemony in the area from the Karpathes to the Istros. The Komatai made up the vast majority of warriors, while the disparities between the Komatai and the noble Tarabostes grew to an even greater extent. The Getic warriors were renowned for their zeal in battle—it was rumored that they did not fear death because of their belief in the immortality of their souls. ---- Komatai - ('Wolves') The Komatai, also called 'Daoi' or 'Wolves,' are the bread-and-butter of the Getai tribes. Unbent and untamed shepherds and farmers, they are still capable of versatile manoeuvres on the battlefield. They fight bare-headed to assure the gods of their fervor and willingness to arrive at their side. The Komatai go to battle wearing studded leather armour, baggy trousers and a thureos shield, borrowed from the Galatai who used to co-exist with them inside the Karpathian arch, before their migration which resulted in the destruction of Helis. Their weapons are a bundle of javelins and a sica, which is the Getai weapon-of-choice because of its cleaving action and light weight. They are best used as skirmishers for their traditional hit-and-run tactics and can be deadly in forests. If forced into melee they can hold their own against other light and even some medium infantry. Historically, the Komatai were the perfect example of the transitional process of the tribal communities to a state structure. They were free farmers and shepherds, still gathering at the tribe's calling, but the tribal summons was increasingly a response to a call from a tribal union or from the Basileus himself. By the middle of the third century BC large unions of tribes had begun to fight for hegemony in the area from the Karpathes to the Istros. The Komatai made up the vast majority of warriors, while the disparities between the Komatai and the noble Tarabostes grew to an even greater extent. The Getic warriors were renowned for their zeal in battle: it was rumoured that they did not fear death because of their belief in the immortality of their souls. Usage One of the best skirmisher units in the game. They make up the Getai's strategy of speed and ambushes and should be used as such. They can be used to pepper the enemy with their javelins, lure and bait enemies, and act as good light infantry once they have expended their javelins. Armed with good swords and shields, they can fight against most light infantry or even medium infantry. They can also make good phalanx killers when they rain their javelins from the phalanx's rear and attack. They should not be directly fighting heavy infantry and they are weak against cavalry charges. Category:Units Category:Getai Category:Sauromatae Category:Swȇbōz Category:Eleutheroi